Mirror of Warped Realitys
by Madame Belldandy
Summary: AU. "What would the world be like if I was never born". That is the question Chacha asks a magic mirror. But when she sees a gruesome scenario, she regrets the fact that she cant look away...
1. You cant look away

Merry Christmas, ya'll! It's only a few weeks away! Don't you just love the Christmas season? It should snow pretty soon up here in Oregon. Portland looks beautiful around this time of year! Ok, I'm babbling. I know you came here to read the most HORRID Akazukin Chacha story to ever be fathomed. And starting it off by talking about Christmas was…very stupid of me. Gomen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Akazukin Chacha.

-

Bright, beautiful, sunny, cheerful.

That's the day that Chacha was seeing as she walked home from school. It was finally vacation time on Mochi-Mochi Mountain! And Chacha's eyes couldn't have sparkled more at the excitement. But little did she know, the brightness in her eyes would soon disappear that night.

_Pssssst. Pssssssst._

Chacha heard the noise and looked around.

'_Was I imagining that…or did someone really whisper to me?'_

Chacha shrugged and continued to walk back to her castle.

_Psssst. Psssst._

"WHO'S DOING THAT?!" Chacha yelled.

_Come into the alley, child._

Chacha looked down the alley that she was standing near, looking around for the owner of the soft, feminine voice. Reluctantly, she stepped into the darkness. Something bright caught her eye. She ran over, and discovered a glass object in the pile of rubbish.

A mirror.

The blonde smiled at her reflection. She had grown some since the fall of Dimaoh.

She looked almost like her adult form when she transformed into Magical Princess Holy Up. A cat jumped of a garbage can and made quite a racket, startling Chacha. She turned around, to find the kitten licking itself. She sighed, and turned back to the mirror.

The reflection in the mirror was not her own.

"AHHH!" Chacha screamed, falling backward. The pale face in the mirror chuckled.

"Who…who are you?" Chacha stuttered.

The woman in the mirror smiled. She had a white face and white hair, obviously and albino. She had crimson lips that stood out from the white, and deep violet-gray eyes. Like cold fire.

"I am Suzukina, a sorceress sealed in this magic mirror by Dimaoh, a long long time ago…" A shadow passed over her face, but quickly departed. "I can never get out, so I live only to serve those who are worthy."

Chacha cocked her head. "What do you do?"

"I can show the past, future, and different scenarios." Suzukina replied.

"What do you mean by different scenarios?" Chacha inquired further.

"That means you can ask me what it would be like if anything in the past changed, and I would show you the outcome." Suzukina said.

Chacha thought a moment. Then, without thinking twice, she grabbed the mirror.

"What are you doing, child?" The sorceress asked politely.

"I'm taking you home with me. I'll ask a question when we get there." Chacha answered.

The blue-eyed blonde had decided to try walking home that day. But after emerging from the alley, she noticed how late it was getting.

"Shit."

"Curse words aren't nice."

"Whatever."

Chacha summoned her broom, and flew to the castle. Upon arrival, she ran to her room.

Carefully setting the mirror on the end of her bed, she climbed on the other end.

"Ok, now for my question."

"Shoot."

"What would our land be like today if I was never born?"

Immediately Suzukina's contempt smile turned to a frown.

"Are you sure you want to know that?" Suzukina asked.

Chacha nodded, Suzukina sighed.

"Once I start the vision, it is impossible for you to turn your gaze away from the mirror."

"I don't care."

"Alright, you shall get your wish…but you'll be sorry."

Then, a bright light shot out of the mirror, forcing Chacha to cover her eyes. Just as quickly as it came, it stopped. Chacha did not uncover her eyes.

"You can look now, child."

Chacha opened her eyes, and looked into the mirror.

Instantly, she wished she could look away.

-

HAHA! CLIFFIE! Only in the very last chapter will we see Chacha again. The rest of the story is what she sees in the mirror. Review, and you shall find out faster.


	2. The resistance

Who would've known I'd be updating this fast! Amazing, eh? I'm not sure how many chapters this will have, but it might be over twenty. You'll just have to wait and see…

Disclaimer: I do not own Akazukin Chacha.

-

Dark, cold, dusty, terrifying.

This is the land that the residents of Moshi-Moshi Mountain had to deal with for thirteen years, ever since Dimaoh came to power. He had every magical weapon you could imagine, even the fabled Phoenix Blade. There was little chance of stopping him, and those who tried died.

The rest of Earth was unaffected by the wrath of the dark overlord. Why? Because Moshi-Moshi mountain was unknown to the rest of the world, and vice versa. Thus, the six billion mortal outsiders knew nothing of the peril of the magicians.

Leaving two thousand witches and wizards utterly helpless.

The only hope for the magical beings were a group of rebels that lived in the underground, their base undiscovered by Lord Dimaoh and his army.

For if they had been discovered, they would have been annihilated long ago.

The game plan was to send out groups of magicians each night to assassinate some of the demons that made up the militia. The war use to be fought on battlefields, but that was what reduced the population of two hundred thousand by a hundred fold, leaving it at two thousand.

But even though they were fighting a losing war, the 395 rebels refused to give up. But it would soon be 394…

"AHHH! SOMEONE…ANYONE…HELP US!"

But it was too late. Orin was thrown to the ground, dead as a doornail. Yakko, who had screamed the ignored plea for help, almost fainted at the sight of her dead comrade. Kyuu, the vampire that had drained Orin's life, grinned sadistically at Yakko.

"You're next, girlie." He sneered.

Fortunately, Yakko quickly summoned her broom and flew out of the alley as fast as sound itself. This was the way it was always done. If something ever went wrong on a mission, the rebel would escape quickly, fly around awhile, then report back to the base. This way, they could never be traced.

After about forty minutes of randomly flying around, she descended upon the tunnel that lead to the entrance of the base. It was in a secluded part of the woods, supposedly haunted by headless phantoms, but the rebels knew that was a whole lot of rubbish.

Yakko walked down the long tunnel, and came upon a metal door. She put her hand in the palm reader.

_Name: Yakko_

_Rank: Soldier_

_Palm ID: 20694_

_Access granted._

The door slid open, and she strode inside, silent tears running down her cheeks.

The death of her best friend Orin was still fresh in her mind.

Swift footsteps approached the purple-haired girl. Three rebels were heading towards Yakko.

_Name: Seravi_

_Rank: General, 1st in command._

_Palm ID: 32188_

_Name: Dorothy_

_Rank: Lieutenant, 2nd in command_

_Palm ID: 21965_

_Name: Marin_

_Rank: Soldier_

_Palm ID: 14356_

"How was your mission…and where's Orin?" Marin asked.

Yakko didn't answer at first. But after a second or so, she finally responded.

"What do you think?" She said meekly.

Marin gasped, then closed her eyes. Dorothy and Seravi bowed their heads in silent prayer. It reminded them of three important soldiers that were already lost in the battle, one of them being Dorothy's brother.

_Name: Riiya_

_Rank: N/A_

_Palm ID: N/A_

_Status: Deceased_

_Name: Shiine_

_Rank: N/A_

_Palm ID: N/A_

_Status: Deceased_

_Name: Doris_

_Rank: N/A_

_Palm ID: N/A_

_Status: Deceased_

All three young boys had been eager to help the resistance, especially Dorothy's brother Doris. They all showed a strong potential in magic combat.

They died on their first mission.

Seravi sighed. "You may take a few days rest until we find you a new compatible partner."

Yakko bowed. "Thank you, sir." With that, Yakko headed down another tunnel to her underground apartment.

There was silence among the trio, until Marin shattered it.

"We can't keep letting our numbers drop like this!" She shouted.

"Quiet down, Marin. We need not worry, because we still have over 300 soldiers to fight with." Seravi said coldly.

"How can you say that?! You're talking as if we are dispensable tools with no souls!" Marin retorted.

Seravi sighed. "Women."

This remark made Dorothy angry. "YOU BASTARD! LISTEN TO HER, AND YOU'LL KNOW THAT SHE'S RIGHT!" Dorothy calmed herself a little, then continued. "We need a newer, and safer strategy, to prevent more casualties."

"Our strategy is fine." Seravi replied calmly, fire in his eyes.

And then, another bickering session started between the two leaders. Marin sighed.

'_In a major battle, they act like the perfect team. But when nothing is going on, they act like…complete babies.' _The pink haired witch thought.

Dorothy and Seravi turned on their heels, and walked swiftly in opposite directions. Shortly afterward, Marin walked back to her home. But before she could get halfway there, an alarm sounded, meaning that all high-ranking personnel must meet in the main hall.

Since Marin was one of them, she turned and walked back, wishing she could have a hot cup of tea.

When she arrived in the grand room, half the base was there because half the base were soldiers. You see, if you were high rank, that only meant that you were a soldier. If you were low rank, that meant you were a scout. Scouts observed Lord Dimaoh's army and reported any moves they made.

"One of our scouts has just reported a group of demons heading into a small town, most likely to raid it." Seravi said, standing before everyone with Dorothy at his side, once again proof that Marin's thoughts were correct.

"I will send ten of you to slaughter the demons…HEY!"

Dorothy took the microphone from Seravi.

"And this time," she said, "try and come back in one piece with no casualties."

-

WOOT! AWESOME CHAPTER! I would like to thank Mistress Black Rose and Star Watcher for reviewing. Ja Ne!


	3. Traitor among us

Damn, I haven't had to do much of ANYTHING lately! That's why I'm updating so fast. This chapter will be in first person, and FYI, most of the characters in this story will be OC. I bet some of you are wondering why I rated this story R. Well, this chapter is one of the reasons…

Disclaimer: I don't own Akazukin Chacha.

-

_Name: Alraune IV_

_Rank: Elite soldier_

_Palm ID: 00000_

Yep, that's me. Alraune the fourth. One of six people to receive the special title of Elite Soldier. You see…

I have slaughtered over 1000 demons.

That's how you get the title. And because of that, I was selected to lead tonight's battle, alongside Mirage, another Elite.

Mirage and I aren't really friends. I don't have many friends, and neither does she. People generally avoid me, because they think I'm creepy, with my long blue hair and deep blue-black eyes and pale face.

All except for one person…

"YO, BITCH, ARE YA READY FOR DA BATTLE?!"

If anyone else had said that to me, I would most likely rip their heart out and show it to them. But not this guy… He's my best, and pretty much only true friend.

_Name: Zoxitaro A.K.A Zot_

_Rank: Soldier_

_Palm ID: 47226_

I smiled a genuine smile as he approached me.

"What are you so fucking happy about? WE MIGHT FRICKIN DIE!" Zot said.

"Honestly, must every other word out of your mouth be a swear?" I asked bemusedly.

The look on Zot's face was still smug. "Hell fuckin' yeah! But answer my question…why are ya smilin' all goofy like? It isn't your style."

I grinned, which only further freaked him out. "Oh nothing. I just can't resist a good fight."

"Aww man, and I thought it was because I'm so fucking handsome!" Zot said with a mock pout.

That's what I like about this guy. He is the only comic relief around here. And the only one to make me laugh.

Sometimes, I just want to hug him, maybe more…

_Knock knock_

I looked towards the door, and went to answer it.

"Oh, hello Mirage." I greeted half-heartedly.

"It's time to move out. And also…" Mirage glanced at Zot. "Keep that loud mouth bastard in line for once."

"He isn't a loud mouth bastard, he's my friend." I said icily, glaring at her.

She smirked. "I can see why."

Before I could ask her what she meant by that, she strutted down the hall, acting as if she was above us all. Scratch what I said before about us not quite being friends. We were bitter enemies. She hated me, and the other four Elites. Because she wanted to be the only superior one. Also, I could tell that she secretly wanted to lead the resistance, or worse, maybe wanted to take over Dimaoh's reign as Overlord.

Who knows how far she's willing to go to gain power.

"What a bitch." Zot said when Mirage was out of earshot.

"Are you still going to call me one?" I asked jokingly.

Surprisingly, he shook his head. "Nope. She deserves the title more than you."

_Change in POV..._

This was it. This was the battle I've been waiting for.

My name is Mirage.

And I will be the downfall of the Moshi-Moshi Resistance.

Little did the dimwitted Dorothy and Seravi know, I was an agent of Lord Dimaoh himself. General Seravi made the grave mistake of sending me out to battle the one hundred demons that would be raiding the village.

But there never was going to be a raid.

The scout who filed that phony report was Cimalia, a girl who was working for me. In reality, there will be over one thousand demons in that village. But the goal was not to raid…

It was to kill rebels.

The ten of us would go to the village as planned, but Sakura, Renon, Michiru, and me were to revolt against the others. We would kill the rest, alongside the demons. That meant the deaths of Kairen, Zoxitaro, Esmelya, Nahyn, Bill…

But most of all, little Ms. Alraune IV.

And then, we will march back to the base, and kill everyone! Oh wait, everyone except the General and Lieutenant.

For some odd reason, Lord Dimaoh wants them brought to him alive.

-

Yup, Mirage is a traitorous bitch. Don't worry, the next chapter will be in good old third person. Just to settle your minds, these are the names of the ones who will be sent to the village.

Alraune, Mirage, Zot, Sakura, Renon, Kairen, Michiru, Zot, Esmelya, Nahyn, and Bill.

And I already wrote in the story who the traitors were. You'll just have to wait and see if Mirage's scheme will work. In the meantime, REVIEW!


	4. Ballad of the fallen one

Wow, I'm on a roll. Another day, another chapter. This will be the scene of the battle! Will Mirage's scheme work? Is this the end of our heroes? Or will Alraune show her true power? If you want to know, read the fucking chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Akazukin Chacha. I'm getting tired of saying this.

-

Out of the tunnel, and into the cold night air.

The ten soldiers trudged through the dark forest. Alraune cast a lumination spell so that they could see their way. During the long walk, Alraune took the time to study her comrades. She didn't really know anyone besides Zoxitaro.

Esmelya was an amateur soldier, and it surprised Alraune that she was even out here. She looked like a princess. Long, blonde hair, and sapphire eyes, with a small body. She looked fragile.

Michiru was the only one in the resistance with tan skin. Everyone else had pale skin. She had curly brown hair and violet eyes, just like Mirage. The similarities between the two were almost…scary.

Nahyn had shoulder length black hair, and light green eyes. She carried an enchanted flamethrower, which shot magma instead of fire. Nahyn was fascinated by anything that could burn.

Renon was the only other boy in the group besides Zot and Bill. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. There were horrible scars on his face, but he never bothered to tell anyone how he got them.

Sakura was just plain creepy, in a cheerful way. She had freakishly long navy hair, with yellow eyes that freaked you out. She never got mad, and had a bounce in her step when she walked. It was better to avoid her. If you didn't, she would try and hug you.

Kairen was one of those 'leave me alone and I'll leave you alone' kind of people. She hardly spoke a word to anyone, and when she did, it made you want to cower in fear. She had short black hair, with red streaks in it. Her eyes were highly unusual. One was emerald, the other was amethyst. Standing at six feet and four inches, she was the tallest in the group. Her weapon of choice was a magical katana.

Bill was the strangest of all. No one knew his real name, or where he's from. He just appeared in front of a rebel one day and asked to join. The rebel, Marin, took him back to the base and ran tests on him. His magical essence was in high supply, and he didn't seem dangerous. So he was allowed in. He was the only known person to have black eyes. He was also the only known boy to have pink hair.

Alraune couldn't help but also notice her best friend. Zoxitaro, who was affectionately called Zot by some people, had chocolate colored eyes and hair. He was short for his age, nineteen, but his big mouth more than made up for his size.

Alraune noticed something else about four particular people. Mirage, Sakura, Renon, and Michiru were charging ahead of the group, like they knew exactly what was going on. They all had a mysterious glint in their eyes, like they were holding a deadly secret.

Alraune knew that this was a bad omen.

She tugged Zot to her side. "Hey, do you notice something strange about those four?" She whispered.

Zot looked ahead, then looked back at Alraune. "Uhh, not really." He whispered back.

"They're hiding something, I can sense it. I'm keeping an eye on them, and you should do the same." She said.

Zot nodded. He did notice something about Sakura that did scare him.

She was not smiling.

"Umm, you guys? Why are we walking towards the town when we can fly?" Esmelya asked.

"Well duuuuh, we can't be noticed by the demons! Or do you WANT them to expect us?" Kairen said icily.

Esmelya gulped. "N-never mind."

"We're almost there anyway." Nahyn pointed out.

Before they knew it, they were standing outside the village.

One that had been abandoned for hundreds of years.

"Hey, what the fuck is the deal? THERE ISN'T ANYONE LIVING HERE!" Zot yelled.

Grinning wickedly, the four turned around to sneer at the others.

"Now the REAL fun begins!" Sakura cheered.

The decrepit buildings around them burst open and demons flooded out, standing behind Mirage and the other traitors.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US!" Alraune bellowed.

"Oh shut up, you over-rated witch! You and those other rebels will finally be out of our way at last!" Mirage said triumphantly. "You don't know how long I've waited for this day."

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Nahyn said, charging out with her flamethrower ready.

She died before she hit the ground.

Renon, the one who shot her with a dark arrow, smiled savagely.

"Prepare to die, scum." He said.

"ATTACK THEM!" Mirage ordered.

The thousands of demons rushed out, but before they could get half way…

"_METRONOME CINTARI KAZAN!" _

Half the demons died instantly from the giant transparent energy boomerang.

Esmelya was the one who attacked.

'_Wow…such power…from an amateur!' _ Alraune thought.

"Damn, I really didn't think she would be a threat… oh well." Mirage said.

_Slash_!

Esmelya was cut in half by a wave of dark energy, an attack from Sakura.

Bill didn't fancy the sight of his comrades dying. So, he was busy fighting Michiru and Mirage with lightning attacks, but he was losing fast.

Kairen was slicing up the demons with her katana, along with Zot and Alraune, who were using psychic magic to blow them up.

Alraune glanced over, and noticed that they had finally managed to kill Bill. He put up a fantastic fight, though, so his death was never forgotten, neither was the quick deaths of the brave Nahyn or the beautiful Esmelya.

"AHHH! NOOOO!" Was Kairen's final cry as five demons gained up on her at once and slaughtered her mercilessly. If Alraune was any less stronger than she was, she would have broken down and cried at the loss of her new friends. But she was above that, so she continued to fight the demons, and there were only about three hundred left now. But she and Zot were also completely ignoring the four betrayers.

Which was a mistake that Alraune would regret for the rest of her life.

_Ziiiiip. Crack!_

Alraune immediately stopped attacking, and looked beside her.

Zoxitaro, her best friend, was dead. Shot in the head by Renon's dark arrow.

Now Alraune wasn't feeling so strong anymore.

She knelt beside her fallen friend, tears in her eyes.

"This…cant be happening…no…" She whispered.

"Well, well, well, would you look at the almighty bitch now?" Mirage taunted.

Alraune looked up, and saw the demons circled around her, claws extended, ready to kill. Mirage, Michiru, Sakura, and Renon were standing a few feet away.

"Well, shall we end her misery now?" Michiru asked.

"Hmm, good question. But I would like to mention that this is an awful lot like the last time." Mirage said.

Alraune looked up, her gaze full of rage. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, her voice low and deadly.

Mirage smirked. "This isn't the first time I used this clever ploy. This is the exact thing I did when I went on that mission with Riiya, Shiine, and Doris."

Then it dawned on Alraune. She remembered the incident. There was a report of a village raid, and General Seravi sent Mirage, Shiine, Riiya, and Doris to stop it.

Mirage was the only one that came back alive.

"Oooh, tell her how you got the phony reports, since she's gonna die anyways!" Sakura said.

Mirage smirked again. "Very well," She said. "As you can tell by now, the reports had to be fakes. That was all the brilliant work of Cimalia, another one of my little helpers."

"You…bitch…you wont…get away…with this." Alraune threatened, then bowed her head low. '_This is for you, Zot.' _ She thought.

"_Azaroth celesta mana…azaroth celesta mana…" _ She kept chanting it over and over.

Renon looked at Mirage, confusion gracing his features. "What is she mumbling about?" he asked.

Mirage's eyes were wide open in shock. "No…not that spell…" She turned to the rest. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

They all looked at her like she was insane. "Are you mad, woman? We can't leave without killing the rebel!" One of the demons commented.

But it was too late, and the others knew it once they looked back at Alraune.

There was a strong blue aura surrounding the powerful sorceress. And she looked up, locking her gaze with Mirage. Mirage was terrified.

Alraune's eyes where bright blue, no pupils or anything.

"_AZAROTH CELESTA MANA…KAZANNA!!!" _ Alraune screamed.

In an instant, a huge shockwave emerged, vaporizing Mirage, Renon, Sakura, Michiru, and all the demons.

There was a few seconds of silence. Alraune's body returned to its normal state, and she fell to her knees, holding Zot's body as she cried freely. She finally gathered her wits and gave her friends a proper burial. She said a quick prayer, and flew back to the woods.

Meanwhile… 

"Did that bitch really think she killed me? She'll be surprised." Said Michiru, standing atop a small hill miles away from the abandoned village.

Before the shockwave happened, Mirage had told her and only her to teleport away from there. Why was Mirage being kind to a lowly soldier like Michiru?

Because Michiru was Mirage's little sister.

"My dear sister…your death will be avenged…the rebels will not live to see the end of the week! I promise you." And with that, Michiru flew off in the direction of Lord Dimaoh's castle.

-

BOOYA! That was awesome! And yet…SO VERY SAD! Well, I warned ya didn't I? And don't worry, this story is far from over!


	5. Hargoslorthix

Well, 4 reviews aren't bad…so I'm updating! In this chapter, we get a glimpse of Dimaoh. I don't remember what he looks like at the moment, nor do I care. I am making him look like how I WANT him to look like! So naa naa naa boo boo!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Akazukin Chacha, yadda yadda yadda… 

-

"My lord, I bring news of misfortune."

"I know the situation, Michiru. Your sister and the others are dead. But fortunately, so are those six rebels. And the Moshi-Moshi resistance are none the wiser."

"That is the news, my lord. One survived, and she is currently on her way to the base…"

Dimaoh stood up. "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Michiru bowed again. "Forgive my mistake of letting her get away, but you must understand the situation I was in, my lord."

Dimaoh sat down calmly. "Hmm, you have a point. I'm sparing your life, and giving you another chance, but only because you know where they're hiding."

"Thank you, my lord." Michiru said gratefully.

"Now, who was the rebel that got away? Esmelya, Kairen, Nahyn?" Dimaoh asked.

Michiru gulped. She knew he would be angry after what she told him.

"Alraune IV, my lord."

Dimaoh's pale face turned even paler, if possible.

"Did you say…Alraune IV?" Dimaoh asked uncertainly, really believing he misunderstood.

"Yes, yes I did." She said solemnly.

Dimaoh was petrified. It would have still been troublesome if anyone were to escape, but if one of the most powerful witches of all time escaped from the trap, then now the whole mission was in jeopardy!

Dimaoh stood up again. "We'll discuss your punishment later. For now, we must act."

Michiru looked up, grief in her eyes. "But, my lord…"

"BUT NOTHING!" He roared, and then composed himself. "Is Cimalia still at the base?"

"Yes, and Mirage told Alraune that she was a spy."

"Oh well. I think Cimalia can handle them."

"Because she's a…"

"Yes," Dimaoh interrupted, "Because she is that."

Meanwhile… 

Alraune landed her broom in the woods. She was panting and crying, and running back to the entrance. She quickly put her palm on the reader and stumbled inside.

Inside the base, down the hall, Seravi and Dorothy were having a discussion in the quarters they shared.

"Is the battle going alright?" Seravi asked Dorothy.

She shook her head. "I can't tell. Everything is so clouded over…wait. Sadness, death, misery, terror, betrayal…these are the feelings I'm detecting."

"Betrayal? Why do you sense betrayal?"

"I don't know."

"Must be a magnificent battle."

"You're crazy."

"You're a bitch."

"Why did I marry you?"

"Because you love me?"

"Probably."

They stared at each other for a second, and then burst out laughing. They immediately quieted down when they heard loud knocking at the door. Seravi opened it, and there stood Alraune, a half-deranged look on her face.

"MY LEADERS! LET ME CALL A MEETING…NOW!" She demanded.

"Ms. Alraune, this is highly unorthodox! How did the battle go? Were there casualties?" Seravi asked.

Alraune took a few deep breaths, and then regained her poise. "I beg of you, gather everyone in the main hall, and let me call a meeting. All of your questions regarding the battle will be answered."

Seravi and Dorothy turned to each other, and nodded. "Permission granted." Dorothy said.

"Oh, and make sure Cimalia is there." Alraune said.

"Why?" The General and Lieutenant asked in unison.

Alraune turned away. "Like I said, all of your questions will be answered at the meeting." With that, she walked away.

About 30 minutes later, everyone was in the main hall, Alraune standing proudly on stage behind a podium. Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the traitor. In a mere minute, her gaze fell upon a short lavender haired girl with big green eyes.

'_Cimalia. I can tell you're trying your best to hide your shock at the fact that I'm alive. But after tonight, you'll burn for this.'_ Alraune thought.

"My brothers and sisters, I have gathered you here to tell you a horrifying tale. We have been deceived by people we thought of as comrades, when all along they were in league with the dark overlord Dimaoh!" Alraune said.

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. Cimalia looked very uncomfortable.

Alraune continued. "On this night, me and nine others charged into battle. And as you can see, I'm the only one who survived. We thought we were stopping a raid, but we were actually walking into a trap. The village had been abandoned for hundreds of years!" Alraune paused to let it sink in the crowd, and then continued. "There were actually 1000 demons in that old village, and they were waiting for us to come, so they could kill us. But not all of us, just six of us. They needed to keep Mirage, Sakura, Renon, and Michiru alive so that they could lead them back to our base, and destroy the resistance. As you can see, we have been betrayed."

Horrified gasps rang out. "But not to worry. The demons, and the traitors are dead."

Everyone looked relieved, except Cimalia.

"Unfortunately, Esmelya, Nahyn, Zoxitaro, Bill, and Kairen are also among the deceased. But they all fought valiantly, and should be revered and remembered. But, there is one traitor still among us. A scout, the one who filed the phony report…"

Alraune pointed an accusing finger at the young witch. "CIMALIA!"

Everyone gasped, someone screamed. They all turned towards Cimalia, hatred in their gaze.

"Oh, but that's not all," Alraune continued. "She and Mirage are also responsible for the deaths of Riiya, Shiine, and Doris!"

That was the final straw.

"SEIZE THE TRAITOR!" Seravi ordered.

But before the soldiers could restrain Cimalia, a blood red force field surrounded her.

"So what if you all know? I don't give a shit. This just gives me a reason to KILL YOU ALL!" Cimalia said, then her body glowed a bright red.

Soon, she no longer looked like a little girl.

Instead, she now was a fierce dragon.

"OH MY GOD! A HARGOSLORTHIX!" A wizard yelled from the crowd.

That is what they call a magician that can change into a horrible monster. Cimalia was now a 38-foot tall dragon with red scales, and emerald eyes.

"ROOOOOOOOAR!" Cimalia screamed, breathing fire.

"_HAZONA MACE KEZZIR!" _Alraune chanted, sending an electric blue beam out of her hand.

It bounced right off Cimalia's scales.

"Need some help?"

Alraune turned around, and met eyes with the other four Elite Soldiers.

Maiza had slaughtered 3400 demons, and was even more powerful and mysterious than Alraune. Her sky blue hair was always tied in buns at her sides, and her eyes were the same shade. She was about 5'6 in height, and skinny, almost anorexic.

Lain was a newbie Elite. Only a week ago she had killed her 1000th demon. She had short brown hair and pink eyes. She was also only 12 years old.

Morpheus was one of the oldest rebels. Almost everyone else was still in their teenage years or had just become an adult. Morpheus was about 36 years old, bald, and had yellow eyes.

Nazaroth was Alraune's age, 18, and was also the same height, 5'9. He had black hair and violet eyes, and had been in love with Esmelya.

But now that she was dead, he was pissed off.

Cimalia, who was trying to breathe fire on them, realized she couldn't because of the force field Morpheus had put up. She stomped her feet violently on the ground.

"YOU WUSSIES! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT!" She roared angrily.

Luckily, everyone had run out of there. They knew to let the Elites deal with the Hargoslorthix.

"Let me kill her! She is the reason my dear sweet Esmelya is dead!" Nazaroth cried.

"We all must kill her together, for not even Alraune alone could scratch her." Morpheus said wisely.

"Let us perform the sacred mantra of heaven!" Maiza said.

"Uhh, I don't know that spell." Lain said meekly.

"All you have to do is say: '_By the glow of the celestial moon'_, and we'll do the rest!" Maiza explained.

"Do you know it?" Nazaroth asked Alraune.

"Of course." She said.

They all joined hands in a circle, and began the spell.

"_By the glow of the celestial moon."_

"_By the strength of the shimmering water."_

"_By the power of conquering flames."_

"_By the swift movements of wind."_

"_DESTROY THE BEAST!"_

Instantly, the Hargoslorthix was vaporized.

"Yay! We did it!" Lain cheered.

Alraune then noticed something unsettling. Something told her that one of the traitors was still living. She then tuned into her powers of clairvoyance, and poked around.

Alraune gasped.

Michiru was still alive.

And Alraune's precognition told her that more tragedy and defeat would befall the resistance.

-

Ok, that was LONG! My brain's fried. I'm gonna go rest now.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Lament of Luichia

I have a treat for you guys! Another first person chapter! Yippee! This chapter introduces a new character called Luichia. She's one of the Vampire Generals in Dimaoh's army. The Vampire Generals are vampires that lead the army in attacks, but this one regrets everything she has done. She's going to play a big part later on…

-

I punch the glass of the mirror, and it shatters into a million pieces.

I hate the image that stares back at me.

I'm hideous.

The demons have always made catcalls at me, calling me 'hottie' and things like that. I don't understand why. I look at myself and see a skinny, pale vampire with ugly orange-red hair and crimson irises. My hands and fingers are bony, and I am way too tall. 6'7, last time I checked. And I hate myself for the innocent lives I had to kill, and all the nice people I made suffer. Luichia is a stupid name. Why was I called that?

I hate myself.

And frankly, I only have two choices.

Either I commit suicide.

Or I find some way to help the Moshi-Moshi Resistance.

I never want to harm another good person again.

If only I could simply escape, but even if one rumor gets out that I might betray Dimaoh, I'll be killed.

The hand that I used to destroy the mirror was covered in my blood. I began to lick it off, but then threw back my head in utter repulsion. That's something else I don't like about myself. My blood is so sour, when everyone else's is so sweet, like child's candy. I thought of putting bandages on my hand, but then decided to just let it bleed. Why not?

I decided to use the blood dripping out of my hand to write in my diary. I don't give a fuck that diary writing is childish. I like to, and I will continue to do so. And so, I wrote down my usual daily thoughts and occurrences in crimson letters in my private book.

_25TH MOON OF THE THIRD MONTH OF YEAR 980._

_Luckily, I haven't been asked to lead any attacks lately. I'm so delighted that Alraune IV was able to defeat that bitch Mirage. Unfortunately, her little bitchy sister Michiru is still alive and well. An hour ago, the news of Cimalia's death reached our ears. Dimaoh was furious. I thought it was absolutely hilarious, but of course kept my thoughts to myself. But now Michiru is going to lead the ENTIRE army to the base in five days! In a current head count, there are about 66,347 demons in our military, and 33 Vampire Generals, including myself. But I plan on quitting, and swiftly running away from here to warn the resistance, and hopefully team up with them. My hand is almost done bleeding, so I'll end by saying that I plan on running away, tonight if possible._

_END DIARY ENTRY._

I read over the red print, and stuffed my diary into my robe pocket. I went out onto my balcony, and looked over the stars.

It's now or never.

I spread my leather wings, and flew away.

-

So, what do ya think? Don't say it to your computer screen! Tell me in a review!!!


	7. New partnership

Sorry that I've gone weeks without updating anything, but I finally got an idea. I shall now update MOWR! And, as usual, I own NOTHING!

-

Luichia clung to the outside of the castle, right by Dimaoh's window. She had flown about a mile before she realized she had no idea where the Resistance was. Mentally kicking herself, she flew back as fast as she could. Now she was just outside the dark overlord's bedchamber window, listening to the conversation between Dimaoh and Michiru.

"They're in the woods of the Headless Phantoms." Michiru said.

"Impossible! No one would dare go there…IT'S HAUNTED!" A random guard in the room cried.

"That rumor was actually spread by General Seravi to keep people out. There are no phantoms!" Michiru retorted.

"How clever of them." Dimaoh muttered.

"Dimaoh-sama, if I may ask…why do want the General and Lieutenant brought to you alive?" Michiru asked hesitantly.

Dimaoh frowned. "No, you may NOT ask." His frown turned to a smirk. "But since you brought it up, I'll assure you that my reasons will become clear."

Michiru bowed. "I understand."

By that time, Luichia had already left. She was now heading as fast as she could for the Headless Phantom woods.

_Meanwhile…_

"Alraune, I would like to introduce you to your new partner Yakko." Marin said.

Alraune warily looked over at the short purple-haired witch in front of her. After a few seconds of silence, they shook hands.

"Nice…to meet you." Yakko said, almost in a whisper.

Alraune silently nodded. She knew why they had been paired up. Both her and Yakko had both lost their best friends. And also, Alraune was best at battle magic, and Yakko was best at defense.

All of a sudden, a scout breathlessly ran into the main hall.

"A demon…is heading…this way!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"I'll run and get Seravi and Dorothy!" Marin said, racing off.

_Meanwhile, in Seravi's room…_

What started out as a fight, turned into a fierce make out session.

They were arguing about something trivial, and Seravi had surprised Dorothy with a bruising kiss. They were now lip locked, battling for dominance.

The knock on the door startled them out of their trance.

They quickly pulled away, and sat as if nothing had happened. "Uh, come in." Dorothy said.

Marin stepped inside. "One of our scouts just detected a demon heading this way. He also yelled as I ran that the demonic aura was strong!" She said.

In a few minutes, a force of seven was established to receive the "guest". The five Elite Soldiers, Yakko, and a soldier named Kirima stood outside. Kirima had Onyx hair and Topaz eyes, and had been with the force for ten years after being orphaned at the age of fifteen.

"Hey, I see a winged figure coming closer!" She warned.

Suddenly, that figure swooped down as fast as lightning and was now standing in front of them.

"You are members of the Moshi-Moshi Resistance, I presume?" The dark figure said, her feminine voice letting them know she was female.

"Who wants to know?" Nazaroth said, stepping forward, "Are you one of Dimaoh's flunkies?"

The woman stepped out of the shadows and into the pale moonlight. "Not anymore." Said Luichia.

-

For all of you craving action, the big battle is coming soon! But you must REVIEW!


End file.
